wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft universe physics
This article looks at the general physics evident in the Warcraft games. Some of the examples can be traced to gameplay restrictions, and the info given here should not be taken as the exact workings of the Warcraft universe. Units of measure * Weight is known to be measured in pounds and kilograms. This is exemplified by the names of fishes. Spanish and Korean versions of the game client use kilograms. All other versions use pounds. Gnomes, however, seem to use system of measurement based on their small stature that involves units such as WW = Whisker Widths, IBGs = Itty-Bitty Grams, and TC = Toe Curls (Power) as seen in . It is similar to the way ancient units of measure were based off of the king's/emperor's foot, hand span, etc. * Time is known to be measured in minutes. Nori Pridedrift in tells the player a time frame in minutes. This may be a translation of whatever measurement system the cultures of Warcraft use into one we are familiar with. Force Conservation of momentum does not always apply. When a large object collides a smaller object, the smaller object can remain relatively stationary. Some magical beings can move without the need to push on something. Land creatures move by having the world push on their feet and their feet push on the world. Air creatures move by having the air push on their wings and the wings push on the air. Floating beings such as Liches move by magic or soul substance pushing on the air. Titans can move without pushing on anything because the Great Dark is empty. Gravity In Outland, there are rock chunks which float above the ground which generate their own unilateral gravitational field. A being who is above them feels the gravity below them, but below the rock chunks there is no gravity pulling beings up. Since these have been only seen in Outland, it is hypothesized that there are different physics at work on different planes (such as the Twisting Nether, which the remnants of Draenor are now a part of). Magic can change gravity. The blood elves, for instance, have a magical city whose structures sometimes defy gravitational forces. Matter Matter can be transformed into other types of matter through magic. Alchemists for example, have the ability to transmute raw materials into others. Time In the Warcraft universe, beings can travel forward or backwards through time and have the ability to change history sometimes. In the Burning Crusade, beings can travel through time to battle Archimonde but their deeds will not affect later outcomes in history. This follows one theory of time, where time travel is not completely possible. Instead, traveling through time is equal to traveling to another dimension, with its own timeline. Before travel, it would have not existed, as it was the same as your origin dimension. Traveling back in time creates the dimension, following the timeline up to the point you travel to, before branching off to create a new timeline after intervention. Because it is a different dimension, the effects have no impact on your origin dimension. Medivh explained two different theories of time to Khadgar while he was still an apprentice. One followed the most common idea of a sequential series of events, while the other was one of predetermined history. He used the comparison between a clock and a sand time as a metaphor to explain himself. With a sand timer, all the events in time are there, what order in which they are determined (passing through the sand timer) is random, but that which we experience and see will appear to be in order, and still have the same outcome. There are two methods for this, divine and logical predetermination. With the former, a powerful being (possibly a titan) already plans out a course of, which it will purposely keep in check. This is similar to the concept of fate destiny. The latter is a more complex idea, where causes and effects are more predictable, thus the future is already known. However, even if they are not predictable, it is also possible for history to already be written, but the order of the events simply fall into place. Both theories share the idea that nothing people do can change the future, they need only play their part to lead up to it. A predetermined timeline, logical or divine, seems likely with the existence of a giant sand timer inside the Caverns of Time which controls the flow of time. Alternative planes All known planes of existence have three physical dimensions or more. In no known dimension do its inhabitants flatten out (2D) or become lines (1D). Alternative planes appear to all share the same timeline, but possibly not all share the same concept of measurable time. Souls Bodies are moved by souls or magical means. Upon death, beings are turned into souls. These souls can inhabit different bodies and control them. For example, Sargeras co-inhabited Medivh's body with Medivh's soul and both fought for control of his body. These souls probably cause beings to move (or infuse the being with the will to move) because without them beings have not been seen to move unless they move by magical means such as golems. Night elf players souls in WoW appear as wisps, cloud like sphere apparitions of ancient forests spirits, unlike regular souls of the mortal races. Again, this may be a personal projection, as NPC night elf souls have typically appeared like the other races. Like physical beings, souls can be trapped (see: Malfurion in The Well of Eternity). Souls are different from ghosts who can have a profound impact on the world. The difference between souls and ghosts is not known. Sometimes souls can be reattached to former body, and new soul take control of other body. Category:Worlds Category:Planes